Happy 2010
by Angelwings228
Summary: the high ranking officers of the Gotei 13 get together for the new decade. Has truths, dares, resolutions, and sake. LOTS of sake. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Happy 2010 00:04

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did things would be different. Very different.

Pairings: only a little. Dare-wise.

Spoilers: one section from the "Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book"

Hiname: Short one-shot for the new decade.

Ayumi: No flames please (seriously)

Kumiko: Reviews are appreciated!

H, A+K: Thanks for reading!

PROLGOUE

Ichigo reached into the small metal box that served as his mailbox. Bills, bills, and an invitation?! He dropped the mail off on the kitchen counter and ran up to his room. He looked around. Dammit! Where was Rukia! He saw the open window and was about to jump out when he heard a soft 'beep-beep' sound. He slammed open the door of his closet to find Rukia playing a computer game. "What the hell was that for!" She yelled. Just when she was about to punch him he shoved the invitation in her face. She stopped short. "From…The Soul Society…" She looked up to Ichigo and said "Why do I have a bad feeling about his" The look he sent her was saying 'Hurry up and open the letter!' she tore it open and a fancy piece of paper fluttered down. Ichigo snatched it up and read " You have been invited to a New Years Party. At Kuchiki-taicho's house…" Rukia grabbed it to read for herself. "Nii-sama really did give into Rangiku-san. Should we go?" Ichigo scratched his head. "I dunno, Kenpachi's still pissed at me…" Before he knew what was happening Rukia dragged him out of his gigai and ran down the street to Urahara Shoten.

~~~~~~~~ wings

By the time Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia entered the room the party was already in full swing. 11th company really had outdone themselves with the decorations. There were lights and streamers everywhere (in Uryu's opinion they made his head spin)many of the high-ranking Shinigami were present. A group of fuku-taichos and young taichos were gathered on one corner of the room. Just as Ichigo had sat down Rangiku came crashing in, waving a sake bottle high above her head. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE! TIME FOR THE ANNUAL GAME Of TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Every head in the room snapped to look at her. Renji skidded away. "Oh, hell no!" he yelled. Rangiku glared at him. "Man up. You old drunk!" She smacked him on top of the head with the bottle, which blasted apart at the impact. "Mr. Funky Eyebrows! You look fu-uny!" Yachiru chirped as she leapt on top of his head. Renji sat in a puddle of sake as he looked up to a very satisfied Rangiku. "Why I- " Ichigo took hold of one Renji's arms. "Now, Now Pineapple Head. Calm down" Renji turned his glare from Rangiku to Ichigo. "Shut up Carrot Top!" just as they slapped their hands onto their zanpakto's hilts Rukia kicked them both in the head. With a dull thud both fell to the ground, unconscious. Rangiku smiled as she motioned Rukia into the circle. Many of the partygoers hesitated but because Rangiku was glaring at them (which looked a lot like her taicho's…) they sat down in the circle. The only person who hadn't been affected was of course Toshiro. "Please, taicho?" she whined. Her face wrinkled and eyes widened with fake tears. Turquoise eyes clashed with pale grey. Rangiku broke the staring contest by speaking up "Taicho, I'll do the paperwork for 2 weeks" Toshiro shook his head. "And I'll let you take away all the hidden sake and ground me for a week if I don't" Toshiro finally sighed in defeat and joined the circle. Rangiku smiled in a happy-go-drunk way. "This year we're going to have a different version of the game. "It's called T,D or R. when the bottle lands on you either pick truth, dare, or resolution. If it's resolution the entire group puts in a suggestion. Then you pick one and the group picks one. Whichever resolution gets chosen you have to keep for a day." Everyone groaned. This was as bad as you could get but no one objected. Rangiku spun the green and white sake bottle with ease. It landed on..(A/N wait for it…) Ikkaku. "T,D, or R?" Yumichika asked. Ikkaku absently scratched his bald head while thinking. "I'll think I'll take… dare." The circle bunched up as the people conferred with each other. "Crap! This is almost impossible! He won't bend easily!" Nanao whispered. "Is that my Nanao? You should say such th-" Nanao spun around to slap Kyoraku in the head. "Are you drunk taicho?" she asked as he too fell to the ground. Kurotschi spoke up in a sly voice. "You could let him be one of my test subjects." Nemu nodded her head in assent. Rangiku crossed her arms "No Way! I don't want to have Zaraki-taicho after us for killing his 3rd seat." After a lot of talking and arguing Rukia finally stood up and tapped Ikkaku on the shoulder. "Ikkaku-san, We have your dare ready." Nanao stood up to and said in her 'I –am-of-higher-ranking-than-you voice' "Your dare is that the Women's Association will take you to the world of the living and give you a make over. Afterwards you will be presented to all people who participated in this game." Ikkaku nodded his head. It couldn't be that bad could it?

~~~~~~~~kaze

The bottle spun once again and it landed on Toshiro. He squirmed a little before saying "Resolution." He had thought a lot about this but even Hyorinmaru had agreed that resolution was the best. The usual fighting occurred until Momo timidly suggested something. It was in too soft a voice for Toshiro to hear but the others had apparently liked it (you know, the laughing until you cry thing) Momo was given the honors and bounced up to him. "Shiro-Chan!" He glared icicles at her. "Don't call me Shiro-Chan. It's Hitsugaya-taicho" Momo shrugged off her friend's deadly atmosphere and said in a cautious voice. "Now, Shiro-Chan don't get mad at us but…" She turned to look at the group. Rangiku winked at her. "Your resolution is: Grow taller." Toshiro's eyes grew wide and then hardened. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees and the members of the circle stopped laughing. "Taicho…" Rangiku said as she wrapped her trademark pink scarf around herself. When the room didn't get any warmer people started to freeze up. The unconscious bodies of Renji, Ichigo, and Kyoraku slowly frosted over. The cries of the officers went unheard until Momo stood and said "Bakudo 8. Seki!" A blue light washed over Toshiro, stopping his reiatsu. He glared at her in that familiar way. Her eyes softened and she let him go. Without another word he turned sat with his back turned to the others.

~~~~~~hoshi

As cold as she was Rangiku refused to give up on the game. She spun again. It landed on Rukia. This time it was surprisingly easy to some up with the dare that she had requested for. Nemu stood up "Rukia-san, The dare is that the minute Kurosaki-san wakes up, you have to kiss him." Rukia blushed a deep red. As she turned to look at his sleeping form someone shunpo-ed in. "Nii-sama!" she said, still blushing. His eyes narrowed. "What is this that I hear about Rukia having to kiss the Ryoka.?" Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, Nemu, Isane and Nanao all bowed. "We are very sorry Kuchiki-taicho. It was very foolish of us. We will change it immediately." Rangiku cringed at Byakuya's stony gaze 'we are gonna die, we're gonna die…' she thought. But the one who truly saved them was Yachiru. "BYA-KUN!" she shrieked. "Do yaw have any candy?" Yachiru continued to pull at his sleeve, his scarf, and his hair until he reached into his sleeve and brought out a soba bun, "AHHHH!" Yachiru yelled. Byakuya stuffed the bun into her mouth and she subsided. Byakuya shot one last warning at the group and fled, with Yachiru in tow.

~~~~~~~sora

It was already 11:46 PM and it was clear that not everyone was going to be able to go. The bottle spun once again and it landed on Momo. She put her head down and groaned "Fail…" Rangiku didn't ask for T,D, or R but knew exactly what to do. She went to the front of the room and explained to everyone the dare. "As many of you know. Momo here, has a very low alcohol tolerance." She paused for everyone to get that. "So I think that for the last 5 seconds of this year she should take a one shot for every second. " Momo gasped. There was no way she was going to do this. She was going to get drunk, again. All around her Shinigami were seconding Rangiku's idea. She looked at Toshiro who smirked and shrugged. Momo stuck her tongue out at him. She turned around to see Rukia and Renji. They came up to her, trying to comfort the pale girl "It's alright. At least yours isn't as bad as mine" Rukia said while placing a hand on Momo's shoulder. Momo smiled and said "Yeah, I guess I can deal with it."

~~~~~~~mizu

For the last spin it just happened to land on Rangiku. She grinned fearlessly "Bring it on!" She crowed. Momo, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Rukia all jumped up. "Let us deal with it" Toshiro said in an icy voice. Ikkaku, Rukia, and Momo all nodded. After much scheming and devilish laughs Ikkaku's shining head surfaced. "Oh YEAH! We are lucky today!" He yelled. "This isn't as good as Rangiku's because we don't know her exact weakness. Before the year ends she has to sneak into 12th company and steal all of Kurotschi-taicho's mega power fireworks and figure out how to set them off." Rangiku cursed under her breath. She'd never bothered to learn how to set on fireworks. Kurotschi whirled to look at Rangiku but she had already disappeared. He screamed at her "GET BACK HERE GIRL OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A GIUNEA PIG!!!!" he shunpo-ed outside with Nemu close by. Everyone sighed in relief it would be easier without the crazy lady and mad scientist.

~~~~~~hikari

It was 11:57 when Ichigo stirred. "Urghhh, Renji get your ass offa me." After the three had themselves sorted out Nanao pushed Rukia toward them. "It's your turn." She said with a rare glint of humor in her dark eyes. Rukia blushed even harder and walked over to Ichigo. She reached up (FAR) and gave him a peck on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked while turning a shade that almost matched Renji's hair. "It was a dare" she said dismissively. Ichigo couldn't see the blush creeping over her face. (but) Isane, who had just turned around from healing some of the other frostbitten (Hanataro, Izuru, Yumichika) laughed at the sight of her face.

2 minutes,

1 minute,

30 seconds,

20 seconds.

Isane filled up the tiny sake glasses and set them in front of Momo. "Ready?" Toshiro asked, the corners of his mouth pulling up a little. Momo nodded determinedly. The crowd counted down with the clock as Momo chugged the sake, one glass after another. "…4,3,2,1,ZERO!!!" Momo slammed her last glass down and laughed with her friends. From the direction of 12th company fireworks exploded. The greens and yellows mixed with the reds and blues. Soon afterwards Rangiku came up to the rooftop where many of her friends were sitting. "Holy Crap!" Rukia yelled. Rangiku's hair was all frizzed. The fire had singed her robes and scarf. "Damn that circus freak!" she shouted loudly. She sat there for a while and then smiled wickedly as if a light bulb had lit up in her head. "I think I'll go play scientist myself." She turned to the young girl in pink on her right. "Yachiru, you wanna come?" The little pink head bobbed as she gathered her candy. "I need to go mix Kenny some shampoo any way." Yachiru hopped onto Rangiku's shoulder as she ran off. Her friends just grinned knowingly at each other and went back to looking at the sky. In the distance they could hear a certain bullet-head friend of theirs singing "We are Lu-lu-lu-lu-LUCKY!"

(A/N) Ok I know this wasn't all that great but it was only meant to be a short one for New Years. There also night be a epilogue for the dares later if it seems good. HAPPY 2010!!!!!

Da little green button needs to be smacked. :D


	2. The epilouge

**Hi its angelwings again! this story was supposed to be a one shot but I got bored and decided to make a epilouge to it...even though its been months since New Years... Anyway its not that good but it was a touch/and/go chapter. Reviews are still appreciated. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH **if I did Aizen would be currently a puddle of blood, steel, and well guts...

KARAKURA

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime yelled. "We're done! Come back inside."

Rangiku flipped her phone shut and hurried toward the open door. She had been getting phone calls from all over 11th company. Cross that and make that a lot of the Soul Society. Word had spread about the unfortunate 3rd seat. Back in 11th company things were a mess. Their taicho was missing and their fuku-taicho couldn't be awakened from her nap. Rangiku smiled and let herself soak up the afternoon sunlight. Zaraki-taicho had probably gone into hiding for fear of his sub coordinate. She had turned to enter when a young woman with long silky black hair ran past her. Rangiku snapped her head back to look at the woman. She was actually very pretty but ran like hell out of the store where she should have felt at home. The store was actually a spa/accessories/ make up place. A paradise for most girls in this world.

"Ikkaku-San!" Momo shouted, running at top speed.

Rangiku's eyes widened as she looked from the woman to Momo's petite figure running after her.

Nanao tapped her shoulder. "It seems that we've lost 3rd seat Madarame."

Orihime came out too, wiping her hands on a towel. "We really did a good job on her- I mean him. We gave him all this make up and a wig. Good thing he was bald in the first place." She giggled.

In a couple of short minutes Momo had managed to drag Ikkaku with a spell put on him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a v-neck top. him in a miniskirt nearly blinded them all so they crossed that idea. His eyes were heavily made up with mascara and eyeliner and his skin was too smooth to be natural.

'Yes' Rangiku sighed. 'Now the others will understand the power of concealer'.

Ikkaku knelt on his hands and knees and begged that he would do anything but have to go back to the Soul Society.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Rukia said, cutting him short. "If you stayed you'd probably get jumped."

A look of pure horror dominated Ikkaku's face.

Nanao stepped in." Yes, Now lets get going to Urahara's. I believe he is expecting us."

So the wild group of women walked down the street with Unohana in the lead.

BACK IN THE SOUL SOCTETY

"TOSHIRO?!" Ichigo said in utter disbelief.

Most of the time Ichigo looked down upon the small, icy captain and his short temper. Now he looked up to him. Literally.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, kurosaki" he growled.

Renji and Hisagi heard Ichigo's screaming and ran down the hall.

"Okay! Where's the hollow! Whe-" Hisagi yelled, pulling Kazeshini out of its sheath.

He jumped to a stop causing Renji to trip over Kazeshini's chain. Both put their heads up to look at the usually short captain towering over them.

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho…" Renji said weakly.

Toshiro rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and sighed. "At least I've done my resolution. Now I can go and drown Matsumoto with paperwork."

He excused himself and left for 10th company's office. There was dead silence for a second or two but it wasn't long until the trio got up and ran as if Espadas had appeared into pink tutus. The minute Renji, Hisagi, and Ichigo stepped out of 10th company they spread the word about the not-so-little-anymore captain. Ukitake himself came in with Kyoraku too see for themselves. Toshiro could look Ukitake straight in the eye without having to move.

"This is a miracle " Kyoraku breathed. "What did you take. Pills? Kurotsuchi's jacked up meds?" And thus began the questioning.

URAHARA SHOTEN

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Urahara choked as he hid behind his fan.

Ikkaku crossed his arms and cocked a hip. "It's not that funny." He growled.

It was Urahara's third try on opening the Senkaimon. On the first and second tries he had fell off his perch on the rocks. The reason of course was Ikkaku. Urahara swiped at his eyes and took on a mock-serious expression.

"In my right hand…"

With a deafening fwoosh the gate swung open and the Shinigami assembled their hell butterflies. In a straight line they marched through, leaving a hysterical Urahara behind.

10TH COMPANY'S OFFICE

"Taicho!!!!!" Rangiku screamed as she dragged Ikkaku by the collar down the hall.

"We got him!"

she stopped outside of the office and waited for his reply. She turned around to make sure that her friends had not gotten lost. Her friends weren't there but a wall was. A black wall. She looked up.

"Taicho?" she whispered.

Then she started freaking out. "OHMIGOD!!! Taicho you're taller than me!"

she grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him "What did you use? Circus Freak's Meds?-"

Toshiro cut her off with a glare. "Why does everyone think that I used his meds?" he grouched.

Rangiku shrugged happily. "Wait until Momo sees this. She'll flip."

"Wait until I see what?" Momo asked, dragging a huffing Nanao and Rukia "Sorry they got lost."

She looked to Rangiku's right and saw exactly what Rangiku had seen. A wall. The first person that came into mind was Kenpachi.

"Zaraki-taicho what are-"

She had reached his face and saw the flash of silver.

"SHIRO-CHAN?!" she nearly passed out "YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE USING 12TH COMPANY'S MEDS!!!!!"

Toshiro glared at them and his reiatsu began to rise quickly. Momo and Rangiku were to busy spazzing to notice that the room was freezing.

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT I DIDN'T USE MEDS DAMMIT!!!"

Toshiro stormed into the office, slamming the door behind him.

Rangiku sighed. "Don't worry. He'll get over it"

Rukia, Momo, and Nanao smiled.

"Hmmm… by the way where's Ikkaku?" Rukia said.

Rangiku yawned as Nanao and Isane left for their own companies."Who cares anyway? They'll find him sooner or later. He'll probably found a way to get out of the wig and makeup"

Momo heard this and winced. "I-I saw him on my way to get Rukia and Nanao."

Rangiku leaned over "And…"

Momo had an unbearably guilty look in her eyes. "I placed a really strong Bakudo on him."

Rukia stared at her "So he's still there isn't he?"

Momo nodded. "By now the entire Sereitei will have found out. I feel so bad about doing this"

she stood up to go and free him when she suddenly found herself in a bone-crushing hug.

"Momo!" Rangiku cried. "I never knew you had it in you to do something like that!"

Momo looked up at her friend.

"So what am I supposed do?"

Rangiku held her at arms length. "You leave him there until tomorrow morning."

Momo gasped. Wasn't that too harsh? Apparently not.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Oh, and by the way, where did you leave him.?"

Momo grinned at her. "In the central compounds" (A/N I don't know if one exists but think of it like a place where everyone has to cross to get to their company or others.)

CENTRAL COMPOUNDS

"Who is that girl?" a dark haired Shinigami whispered to her friend.

"I don't know" her friend replied " but she seems to be under a really tight spell."

The dark haired one went to go and see if she could free the strange Shinigami when, "IKKAKU?!"

Yumichika barreled into the compounds. He looked straight into the eyes of the girl in front of him. 'No Way!' he thought. 'This girl is too pretty to be Ikkaku'. He needed to find out for sure. So he pulled out his zanpakto and tried to slice thought the barrier. The minute the blade touched the spell Yumichika froze, caught under the spell as well. 'NOOOOOO!' he mind wailed 'I'm too pretty to be frozen!'

10th COMPANY

"Do you hear something?" Momo asked Rangiku.

Rangiku shook her head no and loked over to Rukia. She to said no.

"I guess it was 11th company or something-wait- maybe it was taicho getting jumped!" Rangiku yelled.

Momo and Rukia choked.

"NO WAY!!" they both yelled.

Rangiku shurugged, "Hey, Momo what about Ikkaku?"

"Hm?" Momo asked.

**A/N: and this is the end... several of the character were slightly OOC but oh well...**


End file.
